Bluetooth® is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth® provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices such as mobile phones, laptops, PCs, printers, digital cameras, and video game consoles over a globally unlicensed short-range radio frequency. The Bluetooth specifications are developed and licensed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group defines a procedure called “Pairing” that is used to securely associate a first specific Bluetooth compatible device (such as a headset) with a second specific Bluetooth compatible device (such as a phone) to ensure privacy and security on the wireless communication link. This pairing procedure is typically only done once, however, pairing can be done multiple times and with multiple devices.